Knights and Magic or Dawn, this isn't home
by Hawklan
Summary: Spinoff to Hatten's Knight Verse. After the events in the SG Verse, they were supposed to jump back. The crux here is 'supposed'.
1. Chapter 1

Knights and Magic or Dawn, this isn't home

Summary: Spinoff to Hatten's Knight Verse. After the events in the SG Verse, they were supposed to jump back. The crux here is 'supposed'.

Timeline Knight Verse: After the Enterprise visited the SG verse for the 2nd time and they wanted to go home to their own universe.  
>Timeline Harry Potter: AU Year 7 with a few changes. Ron died in the attack on the Ministry to save Sirius in Book 5 and the camping trip from Book 7 included Harry, Hermione, Tonks, Luna and Neville. Tonks never got together with Remus.<p>

Disclaimer: BTVS belongs to Joss Whedon, Star Wars to George Lucas and Harry Potter to JK Rowling. The Knight Verse was created by JC Hatten combining BTVS with Star Wars.

Story One: Knight away by JC Hatten  
>Story Two: Knight no more by JC Hatten<br>Spinoff 1: Darkness falls by Razial, later joined by Hawklan and JC Hatten  
>Spinoff 2: Knights and Magic or Dawn, this isn't home (working title)<p>

Author: Hawklan  
>Beta: Inachis<p>

Chapter 1

Jedi Master Alexander 'Xander' Harris opened his eyes after he helped Dawn to open the rift. He couldn't help himself, but something felt off to him. He had no clue what that was exactly yet, but the Force made him aware that something had gone wrong. Then a voice he recognized as belonging to Rona entered his awareness. "Dawn…. this isn't home."

He moaned at hearing that and quickly jumped up and looked in Rona's direction. "What happened, Rona?" he quickly asked.

Pulling her gaze from the screens Rona replied, "As you two opened the rift we entered it and came out of it as planned, but look on the screen, Xander. It still looks like the Sol System to me, not one of the systems near home."

"Damn it, what went wrong this time?" Xander cursed loudly, which pulled Dawn out of her mediation. She looked up at her Master and once seeing his not too happy face, she asked, "What happened Xander?"

"Looks like we didn't arrive like planned," Xander answered, to which Dawn replied with an "Oops."

Xander looked strongly at her and then asked, "Oops?"

Dawn blushed a bit under Xander's gaze and then said, "I guess that would be my fault again. As I started to open the rift I felt a slight nudge from the Force and followed it."

As Dawn began to feel a little nervous under all the stares she got from the crew of the Enterprise, Anakin quickly took her into his arms to calm her down. After a moment he looked up, glared at the others and said, "What? Stop looking at Dawn like that. Who are we to argue the will of the Force? If the Force nudged her to open the rift to where ever we are, then there will be a good reason for that."

"I agree Anakin. Now we just have to find out where exactly are we this time," Xander said in a thoughtful tone and then with a finger he lifted Dawn's chin, looked her in the eyes and said to her in a calm tone, "Nobody is blaming you. We'd just been looking forward to getting home, but as always, the Force is working in mysterious ways."

Dawn let out a relieved breath and snuggled a bit more into Anakin's comforting arms. Xander gave them both a smile and then turned to his wife Jaina, who sat in the pilot seat. "Love, can you turn us around and bring us back to Earth? I wonder what will await us there this time."

Jaina nodded and replied, "I already turned around and we should be there soon. So far the scanners haven't registered any other ships or traffic in the system."

Xander nodded at his wife in thanks and then turned back to Dawn. "So Dawn, what exactly did the nudge from the Force tell you?"

Dawn squirmed a bit and then said, "You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you what the vision showed me, so please trust me until you see for yourself."

Xander frowned a bit at that, but then nodded in agreement. "Ok, Dawn. I will trust you in this."

+K+

A while later, in an orbit around Luna, aka Earth's moon

Danni looked up from the sensors and looked into the round. After a few moments of watching her husband and wife with quite a few lustful thoughts, she blinked those away and concentrated on the things at hand. "It looks like this is a different Earth from the one we left just a few hours ago. Our sensors couldn't detect anything more advanced than a few satellites, a primitive space station and an old flying bucket our database has identified as a so called 'Space Shuttle' on its way to Earth's moon."

"Hmm… that sounds more like the Earth most of us came from," Xander mused and before he could say anything more, his sister Lexa interrupted him, "When it comes to space faring, my home wasn't that much farther ahead than this one either."

"Then let's hope it's neither of those. While yours wasn't too friendly, ours would be deadly to us now after all the changes the Force did to us so that we could survive in our new home," Xander said and then he looked at Dawn and asked, "So Padawan, what now?"

Dawn looked up from the data pad she was currently reading. She typed something on it quickly and then held it out to Xander. "Those are the coordinates we have to go to. Can we use the new thingy those Asgard installed?"

"So you still don't want to tell us more?" Jaina asked her husband's Padawan.

"Sorry, but you all will have to see it to believe me. We should be prepared for trouble though," she replied.

Xander shook his head at this, but was still willing to give his Padawan some latitude. After all, she still had a lot to learn before becoming a full Knight. So he said, "Ok Dawn, we will trust you in this. You will put a team together to go down to Earth."

Dawn looked at her Master, shocked, and then threw a panicked gaze at her sister, who just shrugged and grinned in reply. "M… M… Me?" Dawn stuttered out, to which Xander replied with a smile. "Of course my Padawan, this is your mission and so you have to do the planning. This gives me a chance to see how you will handle yourself. You have an hour to make your plans and put a team together. Restrictions for this would be no more than four people in addition to us two and you can only take either Anakin or Jaina, not both. One has to remain on board as a pilot in case we need the Enterprise."

Dawn was blushing a bit under all the attention she was getting and then she mumbled, "OK Master, I'll be in my cabin thinking about it." With this she quickly hurried down the corridor leading to the cabin she shared with Lexa.

+K+

One hour later

Dawn returned into the main room of the Enterprise where all already waited on her. Xander and his wives lounged on the big couch, which was made out of the skull of the monster he had struck down on Kashyyk, while Buffy and Riley were snuggled together on a 'Loveseat' and Rona, Anakin and Lexa sat at the table drinking a hot chocolate. Buffy looked up and at her younger sister. "So sis, ready?"

Dawn blushed again under the renewed attention her sister's question brought down on her and then she nodded. "Yes, I decided on Anakin and Lexa because we're a good team and in addition I would like Rona and Riley to join us," she replied.

Xander nodded and was satisfied with her choice, but being a 'responsible' adult and her Master, he said, "Ok. Anakin, Lexa and you have proven on the last mission that you are a good team, so that choice is clear, but what are your reasons for Riley and Rona?"

"Simple, with you, Anakin and me, we already have three Jedi in the team, Lexa is our PSI talent and so I choose Rona and Riley, to ensure that we have a Force Ranger and Guardian with us as well. In addition, Riley is a trained field medic as well."

Xander nodded, but added another question to test her further. "Ok Riley is clear as well, because he's the only Ranger on board and as you said, besides being a master marksman he is also a trained field medic, which is always a good thing to have, but why Rona and not Buffy, as the choice for the Guardian?"

Dawn blushed a bit and then answered, "Because Rona is a master in a lot of Martial Arts and… and…," here she blushed a bit further and then said, "And for the other reason you should ask Buffy herself."

With that all attention turned to Buffy, who simply replied, "I asked Dawn not to consider me, because I don't feel too well at the moment."

Satisfied with Dawn's answers Xander said, "Ok Dawn, I approve your choices and your reasons for them. Good work Padawan. So now continue."

"Continue?" Dawn asked, confused.

"Of course, as I said this is your mission and it doesn't end with putting a team together. You're in command for this mission and I will only be an observer," Xander replied.

"But…but…," Dawn stuttered.

"No buts Dawny," Xander said with a proud smile, "You're ready for this and now it's time for you to show what you have learned. Consider this a part of your Knight Trials."

Dawn gulped a bit, but then said with a sure tone. "OK, everyone I mentioned gear up, because we might be heading into a possible hot zone. For now I would suggest setting your blasters on stun. The rest who are staying on board, please remain on standby. You have 30 minutes until we head down."

With that all who were going down to the surface quickly left the room to gear up and after they met up again were transported to Dawn's coordinates by the new Asgard thingy, as Dawn called it.

+K+

Earth, somewhere in Scotland

In a bright white light the team appeared in full combat readiness on a huge meadow. As they quickly took in their surroundings, they saw a small village not far away. Or rather, what was left of a village. A few of the buildings were still burning, while others were only smoking ruins. Besides the more or less destroyed village they saw a huge castle which was surrounded by a huge smoke cloud and on the meadow and all between the village and the castle lay dead bodies.

Rona gulped at seeing all this and asked the question all had on their mind. "What the hell happened here?" Looking around Riley replied, "No clue, sis, but it looked like a huge battle." Pointing at a few of the bodies he continued, "Look at this, a lot of teenagers and adults and from the way this is all looking, they fought against the guys with the white masks and those giant and wolf looking creatures."

As Xander looked around he finally paused his gaze on Dawn and only said, "Hogwarts?" to which Dawn only nodded sadly.

"Why am I still surprised after all that we have already seen?" he asked himself.

Dawn shrugged her shoulders and then said in a quiet tone. "Looks like we landed at the final battle," she said. She closed her eyes to listen to the Force and with a wince she said, "The Force is quite disturbed here from all the killing and dark emotions, but I can sense some life near the sea."

She looked with a question in her eyes at Xander, who shook his head and replied, "Your mission, Dawnie."

Dawn nodded grimly and said, "Ok, let's check it out."

With that the group jogged into the direction Dawn mentioned and after a quick run they reached the shore of the sea and saw a group of four teenagers and a slightly older looking woman with pink hair, fighting against an overwhelming group of masked men and a snakelike looking man. All of them were already bleeding from several wounds and it didn't look like they could hold out much longer.

Dawn gasped, "Those must be Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Tonks fighting against Death Eaters and Voldemort, I would guess. We have to help them," she said and with a hiss she activated her lightsaber.

List of Characters so far:

Finn, Riley – Force Ranger – married to Buffy – Human

Granger, Hermione - Witch

Harris, Alexandra 'Lexa' – PSI talent and Xander's 'sister' from another Earth – Human

Harris-Solo, Alexander 'Xander' – Jedi Master, husband to Jaina and Danni - Human

Harris-Solo, Danni – Jedi Knight, Wife to Jaina and Xander - Zeltron

Harris-Solo, Jaina – Jedi Master and Xander's wife - Human

Longbottom, Neville – Wizard - Human

Lovegood, Luna – Witch - Human

Potter, Harry – Wizard - Human

Rona – Force Guardian - Human

Solo, Anakin – Jedi Padawan - Human

Summers, Dawn – Jedi Padawan - Human

Summers-Finn, Buffy – Force Guardian, married to Riley Finn – Human

Tonks, Nymphadora – Witch, Auror - Human


	2. Chapter 2

Note: My humble thank you goes out again to Inachis for helping me out again.

Chapter 2

Harry was tired and nearly out of options. It had been a long day and he already had seen a lot of his friends die. There had been Dean Thomas who had been hit by an Avada Kedavra that was meant for him and so many more. He hoped that there were others still fighting elsewhere and that Hermione, Neville, Luna, Tonks and he weren't the last surviving warriors for the light. Because then all hope was lost. The day had been long already and they were all tired and were fighting for their lives against twice their number of Death Eaters. But sadly that wasn't all. Old 'Snakeface' had joined his men as well a few seconds ago.

"P o t t e r," Voldemort hissed. „It seems like your time has run out and it is finally time for you to die. But first you will witness how the laughable rest of your friends will die."

Laughing Voldemort raised his want and pointed it at Neville. "Avada Ke...," but before he could finish the spell he was interrupted by the explosion of the head of his pet snake Nagini. Stunned at this they all watched as a greenish vapor rose out of the dead body and vanished with a painful "NNOOOOO!"

Voldemort stumbled and before he got his balance back he saw two bolts of light rush at them and two of his Death Eaters fell down to the ground, one with a

smoking hole in the chest where his heart had been and the other with the right side of his head missing.

Both the Death Eaters and the Warriors of Light turned into the direction from where the light had emanated and saw a group of six come running at them, all dressed in some kind of armor. Before any of them could do anything, they saw how two of the group stopped 20 meters away from them, knelt down, raised something and then two more bolts of light rushed at them. The other four kept running.

One of the bolts of light only grazed one of the Death Eaters on the right arm, but the other on hit the same one in the forehead. Smoking, the Death Eater fell down to the ground, dead.

"How dare you?" Voldemort screamed and yelled, "Avada Kedavra!" The spell rushed at one of the four still coming at them. One of the armored beings stopped, raised one of the two strange light blades in his hands and waited.

"Duck," Harry yelled at the being and then made use of the general distraction to point his wand at one of the Death Eaters and whisper, "Confringo."

While the being used his blade to bat the AK away, Harry's spell hit the man he aimed at right in the chest, which exploded and killed the man in an instant.

Hermione, overcoming her shook as well, looked at the being in the black armor and muttered, "You have to be kidding me, our cavalry is Darth Vader."

+D+

As the small group ran to join the fight Riley and Rona gave of some shots from their blasters, which proved they knew how to handle them. Two of the ones fighting against the small group of children fell down with holes in their bodies and the head of a gigantic snake exploded. A few meters ahead both stopped and gave off some more shots which killed another of the enemy group while the others ran ahead.

Suddenly Xander saw a green light rushing towards him at great speed. He stopped as well, raised one of his lightsabers and used it to direct the spell away from him. To his astonishment the lightsaber did its job and he could direct the energy away, but right after that black smoke came out of the handle of his saber, the blade flickered and went dead. Xander only looked at his blade in astonishment before he opened a com channel to the group while watching Dawn and Anakin engage the Death Eaters in close combat. "Dawn, Anakin, use your lightsaber to block a green colored spell only as a last resort, it will kill the blade. Try to dodge." Then he grabbed his other blade and ran to the group to join the fight.

+D+

Hermione still couldn't believe what she saw, one of the group blocked an Avada Kedavra with his lightblade and the other two with similar blades engaged the Death Eaters in close combat. Before the two Death Eaters who were their targets could cast a spell, the two used their blades and two wand arms fell to the ground quickly followed by their owners who were screaming loudly in pain. Hermione was a bit shocked at that, but quickly gathered her wits again and yelled, "Incendio!" aiming the spell at one of the remaining followers of the Dark Lord. The Dead Eater tried to raise a shield to block the spell, but wasn't fast enough and so his robes started to burn. He threw himself to the ground, screaming.

"Enough," Voldemort yelled in anger. "You' will pay for daring to attack me!" He pointed his wand on the armored being who Hermione had thought of as Darth Vader and yelled, "Reducto!"

The spell hit the armored arm which held the strange blade and the armor exploded.

Anakin felt a disturbance in the Force and he tried to dodge, but wasn't quick enough. The spell hit his right arm and suddenly the armor protecting him exploded and shards of it were ripped away, cutting his arm, which caused him to drop his lightsaber.

Lexa, who was a bit away and had seen this, quickly grabbed those shards and hurled them at the snake like man with her telekinesis. The man only waved his wand and the shards were blown away. One of them hit Luna in the back and with a cry of pain she fell to the ground.

Two more Death Eaters quickly fell to spells from Tonks and Neville and the last two dropped screaming to the ground as Xander reached the group and disarmed them - literally.

This left only Voldemort staring at the group before him in anger. "Potter...," he said, enraged, and then continued, "You may have taken down my Death Eaters, but you can't defeat me. I'm Immortal and now you will die."

As Lexa saw the guy raise his wooden stick on the boy he called Potter, she used her telekinesis again and ripped the stick out of his hand, catching it her own. Sadly no one could see her smile under her helmet.

Harry, who saw this, smiled at Voldemort. "Really Tom? Let me ask you a simple question in regards of your immortality. What is the result of 7 minus 6?" he said, while pointing with his wand at the dead body of Nagini.

Voldemort followed the direction in which Harry pointed and as he saw what Harry meant, his face lost all color. "No...," he said. He stumbled for a moment and then his hand went to a medallion he had around his neck.

Dawn watched the scene and being a huge fan of the Harry Potter series, she guessed that the medallion wasn't a good thing, and acted.

Everyone watched in astonishment at the scene unfolding before them. At one moment Voldemort tried to grab the medallion around his neck, which the wizards in the group guessed to be a portkey, and in the next moment the being in the golden armor raised the blade in her hands. With a quick stroke Voldemort's hand fell to the ground, quickly followed by the medallion and only a moment later the severed head of the Dark Lord Voldemort, aka Tom M. Riddle, went bouncing along the ground.

Everyone watched this in disbelief and for a few moments, there was total silence until the golden armored being quickly pulled the helmet off and started to puke all over the ground before her.

+D+

Harry couldn't quite believe it. Only a moment before it looked like Voldemort would get away, but now he lay on the ground dead, minus a hand and a head. How could that happen? The prophecy said only he could kill Tom, but now he was dead. There was no way you could survive with your head severed from your body.

After a moment he turned around to the being in the golden armor, just in time to see that the being was quickly ripping the helmet off and then started to puke on the ground.

Harry stared in disbelief for a moment as he saw that the being in the armor was a girl around their age. Before he could act he saw the being in the black armor rip his helmet off as well, yelling "Dawn!" The young man who looked to be their age as well ran to the girl.

While this happened Tonks overcame her surprise and knelt down beside the unconscious Luna. She quickly looked her over and said, "Neville, come over here, I need your help." She waited until Neville was beside her and then continued, "When I say so, you pull that shard out." Neville gulped but only nodded in reply.

Tonks took a deep breath and then said, "Pull." As soon as Neville had pulled the shard out she said, "Episkey." Slowly the wound on Luna's back closed and the blood flow stopped. "That will hold for a while, but she will need professional help soon."

After that she looked around and saw how one of their rescuers was comforting the young girl who had beheaded the Dark Lord. He had now been joined by the others, who had taken of their helmets as well. In surprise she noted that they all were young. Two of the others turned out to be males in her age group and two more girls in Harry's age group. She stood up and went to the older male who had used one of his blades to deflect the Dark Lord's killing curse. "Thank you for helping us. I'm Auror Tonks and you're...?" she said.

Xander ripped his gaze from Dawn, who was currently being comforted by Anakin, and turned to the woman who thanked him. "I'm Jedi Master Xander Harris, but I think we should introduce each other later. Let's look to the wounded first and then we can talk."

Tonks nodded and so they looked everyone who had survived over. As they reached Luna Xander quickly looked her over as well and said, "Looks like your First Aid saved her from blood loss, but she needs help immediately. I have a doctor on my ship and we can help her, if you allow."

"Ship?" Tonks asked, confused, but then shook her head. "Later. If you can help, please do."

Xander nodded, took out a com from his pockets and said, "Danni? We have a heavily wounded person down here. Female around sixteen, shrapnel wound in the back. Please beam her up and help her." He then put the com on Luna's body and the small group of Harry's friends watched in surprise as Luna's body vanished in a small glow of white light.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"My brother asked his wife to beam your friend to our ship so that she can be treated," the young girl who had ripped the Dark Lord's wand out of his hand replied.

"Ohh of course...You're Jedi so you must have a ship around," Hermione replied.

"You know about us?" the young man who was comforting Dawn asked.

"Of course, I saw the movies with my father," Hermione replied.

"And yet you don't look surprised," the third young girl said.

"Nope, If you turn eleven and get a letter that invites you to a school to learn about magic, nothing really surprises you anymore," Hermione replied with a small smile.

Harry looked around took a deep breath and then said, "Thank you from me as well for helping us and Luna, but now we should check Hogsmeade and the castle to look for survivors."

Xander nodded and replied, "Good idea. We'll help." He then turned to Anakin. "Anakin, take Dawn and return to the ship."

Anakin nodded and after he quickly spoke in his com, he and Dawn vanished.


End file.
